


The King's Pet

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Claiming Bites, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Collars, Dedue breaks a guy's fingers for touching Dimitri basically, Deepthroating, Dom Dedue, Dom/sub, Eye Contact, Hand Feeding, Jealous Dedue, Jealousy, King Dedue AU, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Nipple Piercings, Omega Dimitri, Oral Sex, Penis Plug, Petmitri, Seductive Dancer Outfits, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Dimitri, Top Dedue, Wall Sex, alpha dedue, bottom dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: Every day they do the same thing, with little variation. In the mornings Dimitri helps him get ready in the mornings, sits at his side throughout the day, and then helps him unwind after all of his kingly duties are taken care of. He sees no reason why this should be any different on his birthday, aside from that last bit being a little more... public.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Bottomitri Weekend





	The King's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bottomitri Weekend 2021!

“Good morning, milord,” a coy little voice sing-songed from his side.

Dedue cracked his eyes open, the sun momentarily blinding himself as he readjusted to wakefulness. His arm was wound tightly around another body, squeezing it close to his chest like he was trying to fuse with the owner.

Dimitri was nestled into his side, back arched to press his chest flush against him, purring like a happy little kitten. His blonde hair pooled on Dedue’s chest and spilled over his shoulder, messy still from their evening activities and sleep, but his piercing blue eyes were wide and alert as they gazed up at him.

“Good morning, my dear,” he kissed the top of his head, offering his tacit permission for Dimitri to get up and get dressed.

He came up to his knees to stretch his arms over his head, yawning as he did. He was completely hairless and naked, save for a few small adornments of Dedue’s choosing. The little gold studs pierced through his nipples and the chain that connected them shone in the morning light spilling through the window, as did the gold ring situated at the base of his cock and the collar around his throat. The little gold bead at the tip of his cock, an additional plug, placed there simply because it pleased Dedue, completed the look. Dedue knew if he ran his hand between his legs, he would find the gold plug he’d had etched with his family’s insignia just for him still inside of him.

What a pity, that he had things to do. And on his birthday, of all days! It would have been easy to spend the whole day in bed ravishing his pretty little pet.

“Get on your back for me.”

Dimitri stopped, arms in the air mid stretch, to comply with his order. This was a usual part of their morning, when Dedue would swap out his accessories for ones more appropriate for the day. Dimitri knew to lie flat on his back, arms stretched above his head and feet flat on the sheets, knees spread wide.

He was completely still while Dedue rummaged through his jewelry box on the vanity, searching for the most elegant of his little toys. A pair of studs, new plugs, a ring, and a new collar. All gold and studded with sapphires to match his eyes. These he only brought out for special events.

Dimitri held his pose as Dedue undid the clasps of his piercings so he could replace them. Hardly even a shiver, and just the tiniest noise as the pads of his fingers brushed over his nipples.

“Tonight we will be having guests. I expect you to be on your best behavior.”

“Yes, milord.”

He whined a little more as Dedue slid his penis plug out and set it aside, then replaced it with the sapphire one.

“You’ll wear the white outfit. I expect you to get ready by yourself.”

“Of course, milord.”

This time he had to bite his lip to keep quiet as Dedue removed his butt plug and did a quick inspection. Just two fingers, he didn’t want to get Dimitri too riled up before the day started.

He was impossibly slick, and he squeezed around his fingers groaning low in his throat, desperate to be filled again. He’d been waiting weeks for a knot, but Dedue wasn’t about to give in. He shoved the new plug inside of him, perhaps a little more roughly than he’d intended, and ordered Dimitri to come up to his knees.

He always liked doing this part last. Dimitri pulled his hair to the side so he could unclasp the collar from behind. The plain one obscured more of the scarred over bite marks on the left side of his neck. The gold and sapphire fell lower, just above his collar bone, so Dedue liked to use this one for public events. He liked to see his mark exposed to the world. He clasped the new collar tight, and Dimitri let his hair fall around his shoulders again.

“Go get dressed. Don’t be long.”

He scrambled off of the bed and retrieved the outfit in question from the closet, where Dedue had set it up the previous night, and he headed into the bathroom. In the meantime, Dedue fixed his hair and changed out of his sleeping pants into something a bit more dignified.

Dedue was warned when he finished by the soft jingle of the bells around his ankle. He could have seen him just fine from the mirror, but Dedue turned around anyways to appraise him fully.

His little pet always looked beautiful, but he was no more stunning than in this outfit. The soft white silk fell in crossed loops that fell around the middle of his ribcage, covering his nipples and some of his chest, but not much else. Four bangles, two for each arm, one high on his upper arm and one around his wrist, were connected by a loose, dangling piece of white silk. It didn’t do much for decency, but they flowed nicely when he danced. Finally, there was a draped skirt that rode low on his hips. The front hem dipped down, just barely keeping his cock covered, and the sides had slits so high and so wide that the waistband was little more than an inch of cloth keeping the two halves covering his crotch and his ass together. It fell to just above his ankle, and left a very sizable, tantalizing view of his legs. The whole thing was completed with another little bangle, this one around his ankle and studded with jangly little bells.

There was just one little problem, he noticed while Dimitri spun around so he could size him up.

“You won’t be needing these,” he said, as he hooked his fingers around the waistband of his white thong underwear and slid them to the ground. He waited for Dimitri to step out of them, then he tossed them aside toward the laundry.

“My apologies, milord. I should have known not to wear them.”

Dedue grabbed him by the waist and pulled his hips forward against his body. Dimitri tilted his chin up to look him in the eye, and Dedue dipped down to kiss him.

“It is my fault, I should not have laid them out for you.”

“Enough about me, sir, I should be helping you get ready.”

He allowed Dimitri to push him back down into his vanity chair, and he spread his legs wide as Dimitri slid to his knees and crawled between his legs. This was perhaps his favorite part of their morning routine. Nimble fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his pants to remove his already half-hard cock.

Dimitri wrapped his hand around it and pumped it a few times, and when he was completely hard he paused to kiss the tip reverently before he swallowed the whole thing down.

Dedue grabbed his hair between his fingers and pulled him down so Dimitri’s nose was buried in his pubic hair, forcing him to drink in his strong alpha musk before he released his head and let him come back up to breathe.

He came up looking a little dazed. Mouth half open, lips red, and clear blue eyes bleary and half lidded, but he was clearly flushed and pleased with himself. After he took a moment to recover he swallowed Dedue back down again, bobbing his head up, sliding his tongue across his slit to taste the little beads of precum forming there, and then taking him deep into his throat again. Each time sending little sparks of pleasure down his spine, heat pooling in his stomach, until he grabbed Dimitri by the hair and yanked him down again so he could come down his throat.

Dimitri popped his mouth off and wiped the spit and cum away from his face with the back of his arm—Dedue would need to remind him to clean that properly before they left—and smiled up at him.

“Thank you, milord. It is a pleasure helping you get ready.”

He kissed the shaft of his cock once more before tucking him back into his pants. Then he stood, walked around to the vanity behind Dedue, and picked the crown up off of its place and gently laid it on Dedue’s head for him.

* * *

It was a long day, one he spent mostly holed up in his office while the palace servants prepared things for the night’s festivities. Tonight was to be his birthday party. Nobles from all corners of the land would be in attendance, so everything had to be absolutely perfect.

When the hour came he took Dimitri by the hand and led him into the grand hall. Music was already playing softly in the background when they arrived. A long table, able to seat at least thirty people on either side, dominated the room. It was overflowing with food, but all of the guests that had already arrived were just milling about, waiting for him to take his seat.

He took the one in the center, the large throne obviously set up for him, and as soon as he did everyone paused what they were doing and moved to sit as well. All except Dimitri, that was. He stood uncertainty by Dedue’s right hand, waiting for further instruction.

Dedue grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down to sit on his knee. He was just a little satisfied when Dimitri gasped and squirmed as he bounced his knee a few times to drive the plug inside of him deeper.

“Don’t be too loud,” he whispered into Dimitri’s ear. “We have guests.”

Dimitri desperately scrambled to adjust himself, even as Dedue firmly grasped his hips to hold him still. He managed to rearrange the white cloth covering him, so the back half of the skirt wasn’t caught between Dedue’s leg and his ass and the front would cover his groin, though it did little to hide his erection from anyone that might fancy to look down. At least the plug would keep his precum from staining the front, though Dedue wasn’t sure he could say his pants would make it through the evening unsullied by his slick.

Dimitri sat well as Dedue ate. Though he eyed the food hungrily, his hands remained firmly folded in his lap until Dedue was finished. His stomach growled, though he saw Dimitri trying to keep it contained. He hadn’t been ordered to eat yet, after all, and Dedue had more important things to focus on than his stomach.

“Just a little for now,” he finally told him. He picked up a few bits of chicken in his fingers and held them up. “I want you to dance for everyone.”

Dimitri nodded and opened his mouth obediently.

Dedue placed it on his tongue, but before he could pull away Dimitri wrapped his lips around his digits and licked them clean of all the sauce. He knew what he was doing, he knew he had Dedue wrapped around his little finger with moves like that… and he didn’t mind one bit.

Dedue took whatever was left on in front of him—a few bits of chicken, some grapes, and just a few sips of wine—and he repeated the process of hand feeding Dimitri piece by piece until it was all gone.

Then he pushed him out of his lap, to the center of the empty space in the room.

All conversation stopped, momentarily, as the bells tinkled rhythmically and everyone turned to watch Dimitri glide into the center and begin his dance.

Maybe he shouldn’t have encouraged this, though. Dimitri could capture a room with his looks alone, he knew because every eye had been on his little pet as they ate, but when he danced he had every man in the room entranced. The gentle sway of his hips, the seductive, yet innocent look he shot their way on occasion, and the coy way he moved to keep the cloth covering him from exposing too much… Dedue wanted to take him in his arms and shield him with his body to protect him from their prying, hungry eyes.

He was just considering doing so when one of his advisors tapped him on the shoulder.

“A word, Your Majesty?”

He was holding a letter in his hands, presumably something important if he thought it worth interrupting his party for, so he nodded and followed him to a relatively private hallway.

The advisor handed him the letter, and he was half way through reading it when they were interrupted by a yell from the main room.

Dedue shoved the paper back into his hands, shooting a dirty look for the sigh he received in response, before he rushed back into the main room.

The music had stopped, the band all shooting each other uncertain, fleeting glances as they watched the scene in front of them play out. At the center of a quickly forming crowd was Dimitri.

One shoulder of his flowing white top was completely ripped off, and his perky, pink nipple and sapphire stud were exposed for everyone to see. His arm was up to try and hold the cloth over his body, and the other was between his legs to keep the front of his skirt from being pulled up.

One of his guests, a rather drunk one with fat fingers, was trying to tear at the little draped piece that was covering his crotch. He’d grabbed it about midway down and was pulling, trying to push it aside so he could get a better look at Dimitri’s naked body.

“C’mon, you can do more than dance for me can’t you, sweet thing?”

“N-No! Milord would be very upset–”

For a moment the only sounds were Dedue’s heavy footsteps and the jangle of Dimitri’s golden ankle bells as he tried to back away from the hands. It was like the whole world paused to witness Dedue’s fury in uninterrupted silence.

Dedue snatched the guest’s flailing hand out of the air.

“M-Milord..!” Dimitri stuttered, an apology in his eyes.

Dedue nodded at him kindly. He wasn’t angry with him, not in the least.

Dimitri scurried behind his back and hid, not only from the man, but from the semicircle of prying eyes that had gathered around them.

“It’s horribly rude of you,” Dedue said slowly, “to come into my home and treat my property like this.”

“Your Majesty I–”

He was holding the man’s wrist so tightly his knuckles were white, and with the other hand he grabbed one of his fingers and twisted it back until it snapped. The man’s halfhearted apology morphed into an anguished scream.

All of the onlookers flinched back, some shuddering, some averting their gaze so they wouldn’t have to watch the rest.

“I will not tolerate ill mannered cretins in my home.”

He grabbed a second finger. Some in the crowd closed their eyes.

When the wails of pain died down, something tugged at the waistband of his pants.

Dimitri was looking up at him from behind. He shook his head once, and Dedue dropped his guest’s wrist.

“Be grateful. My little pet is far more merciful than I.”

He left the man to nurse his broken fingers, and instead grabbed Dimitri by the arm and pulled him out of the room. Dimitri didn’t complain, though Dedue could tell he struggled to keep up, if the frantic jinging behind him was any indication. He made sure they were far away from everyone, in one of the darkened, dead silent halls, before he shoved Dimitri into the wall and locked him in place with his body.

“That was bold of you, my little pet,” he purred, threading his fingers through the back of Dimitri’s hair.

“Sorry s– _ ah!”  _ he cried as Dedue’s grip went harsh, and he yanked his head back by the hair to expose his soft, pale neck. His chest heaved and his throat bobbed under the soft gold collar as Dedue’s breath brushed over it.

“Do not apologize. You did well… though it seems I haven’t made my claim on you clearly enough.”

Dimitri whined low in his throat. He tilted his chin back more, to expose the bruised, scarred side of his throat. He’d picked this collar intentionally, to leave the scars visible for all to see, but that clearly hadn’t stopped his ungrateful guests just a moment ago.

Dimitri let his hands drop from holding up his shirt, and instead they hovered on his arm, and just above the back of his neck, like he was begging permission to touch. Granted, of course, when Dedue hooked his hands under Dimitri’s knees and pulled his legs up around his waist.

He wasn’t wearing any undergarments, so it was a simple matter to move the cloth covering his front out of the way and tug the little golden plug out of his ass. Underneath his meager coverings he was already glistening wet, and his cock strained against the little gold ring at the base.

Dedue slipped the plug into his pocket and slid his own pants down to his mid thigh so he could slide his cock against Dimitri’s ass to wet it with his slick. He bent down again to kiss his neck softly, trailing his way up to his lips.

“A good pet deserves a good reward, don’t you think?”

Dimitri nodded, lips and legs quivering in anticipation as Dedue pressed the tip of his cock against him. He buried his face in Dimitri’s neck, clamping his teeth over the long healed scars, and as he pushed inside he bit down hard. Their bond, his claim. Dimitri screamed and his nails scraped down his bare back hard as he renewed both. He would wear the deep gouges with pride tomorrow.

“Stay with me, my dear,” he whispered.

Dimitri’s eyes were closing, his head lolling down to look between their bodies. Dedue grabbed him by the back of his hair again and pulled his eyes up to look directly into his.

His legs wound tighter around his waist as he thrusted, the little bells around his ankles jangling with the rhythm, and, just as ordered, Dimitri did not take his eyes off of him. His fingers clawed at the back of his neck and his shoulders, he bit his lip hard to keep from begging for more than Dedue would allow him, but he did not look away.

Dedue dove back down and clamped his teeth around his neck again as he came, knot situated firmly inside.

Dimitri slumped against him, whimpering and thrusting his hips uselessly between their bodies. His stiff cock poked against Dedue’s body insistently.

Dedue reached between them to stroke it once, then he tapped the little sapphire bead keeping his slit blocked. He considered letting him come, but decided against it. He’d been a good pet, but not that good.

“Perhaps we should make this part of our morning routine instead. Fewer eyes will be on you if you reek of me…”

“Whatever pleases you, milord,” Dimitri replied, a little too eagerly. Any restraint was completely undermined by his purring.

Dedue didn’t knot him nearly often enough, he decided.

“Maybe. If you’re good. For now… it’s been a long day.”

He slid his cock out, and shoved the gold plug back inside before too much of his semen could leak out.

Dimitri tried to untangle his legs from around his waist, but Dedue held him firmly against his body as he hastily pulled up his pants.

Dimitri would be tired, the toll of renewing their bond, and he probably wouldn’t even make it back to their bedroom if he tried to walk. He was forced instead to wrap his arms back around Dedue’s neck as carried him to their bedroom, and sure enough by the time they arrived Dimitri was fast asleep in his arms.

Gently, Dedue laid him down on the bed and settled behind him, one arm wrapped protectively around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally just realized I could have also done this for Dedue's birthday, ah well.
> 
> Anyways this fic was in part inspired by @Angeeya's art over on Twitter! You can see them [here](https://twitter.com/angeeya/status/1356444635263094784?s=20) and [here!](https://twitter.com/angeeya/status/1356719224220180487?s=20)


End file.
